watchdogsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dušan Nemec
|deathdate = |nationality =Yugoslavian |residence = San Francisco |alias = The Douche (by T-Bone) |affiliation = Blume Corporation |profession = Chief Technology Officer (formerly) |actor = Christopher Jacot |game = Watch Dogs 2 }} Dušan Nemec (pronounced doo•SHAN) is the main antagonist of Watch Dogs 2. A business leader, Dušan was the Chief Technology Officer (CTO) of Blume Corporation, and ultimately controls CTOS 2.0. Biography Before Watch Dogs 2 Dušan Nemec was born in in the 1990s and moved to America at a young age. He grew up on the internet, loving the experience, and preferring to talk on chat boards over real life interaction. He preferred learning how to program over sports, and his heroes weren't sports or athletes but programmers in Silicon Valley. His technology made him the city's newest young billionaire, while his charm, skill and transformation turned him into the chief technology officer at Blume. He prefers data over weakness. Events of Watch Dogs 2 :This section is a stub. You can help by expanding it. Dušan ironically chose to support DedSec without their knowledge, for them to serve as a boogeyman to help him recruit major companies into his satellite-based web security system (which would ultimately allow Dušan to see, use and sell their data for his personal gain). He went as far as to artificially inflate their number of social media supporters, which he admitted to and rescinded when he first confronted Marcus in Looking Glass. However, Marcus and the rest of DedSec eventually gathered enough evidence of Dušan's plot to have Dušan arrested. Appearance Nemec has a full black beard, along with a man-bun to go with it. He wears a grey Blume Corporation T-shirt. He has gray jogging pants and gray slide-on shoes, to match his shirt. He also has a smart watch on his right arm. Dušan is taller than most characters, such as Marcus. He lacks any defined or pronounced posterior. The CTOS profiler shows that Nemec was ranked #3 on an unspecified magazine's "30 Under 30" list. Skills and Abilities * Master Strategist: He was able to manipulate DedSec into causing a panic in Silicon Valley, which instead of turning people against CTOS, got them to buy the system instead. * Vast Resources: Aside from having power over Blume Corporation's near limitless resources, he himself has vast resources as well. His income is $110,029,000. This gives him a massive stash of funds at his disposal. He even had personal FBI agents at his disposal. * Combat Skills: He was able to cause the CEO of HAUM to shut up with a karate chop to the throat. He is almost always seen in some kind of physical training. * Hacking Skills: He has said to Raymond Kenney that he kept modifying the original CTOS to better serve his purpose. *'CTOS 2.0 Manipulation:' As the Chief Technology Officer of Blume Corporation, he has absolute control over CTOS 2.0. ** Bellwether: He was using the Bellwether to get Congressman Mark Thruss elected. Trivia *The name "Dusan Nemec" is of origin. is a Slavic given name primarily recorded among the Serbs, Macedonians, Czechs and Slovaks. The name is derived from the Slavic noun duša (pronounced doo•sha), which on English means "soul". *According to Dušan's profile, he makes $110,029,000 a year, which gives him the highest income for any character in the Watch Dogs series. **Prior to him, Dermot Quinn had the highest income, at $10,022,700 a year. *Dusan is widely believed to be partially based on co-founder . Among many other similarities, both are of Eastern European heritage and avidly practice yoga. Category:Characters Category:Watch Dogs 2 Category:Characters in Watch Dogs 2 Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:CtOS